RBT/linkler
*https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B_jRuOIYN32deXdMX3JXdXBRMlE&usp=sharing # روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf السلام عليكم ورحمة الله وبركاته روح البيان في تفسير القرآن - pdf إسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسوي مطبعة عثمانية 1331هـ ج1 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...01smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج2 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...02smaiuoft.pdf ج3 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...03smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج4 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...04smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج5 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...05smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج6 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...06smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج7 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...07smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج8 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...08smaiuoft.pdf ج9 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...09smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf ج10 http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...10smaiuoft.pdf أو http://www.archive.org/download/tafs...maiuoft_bw.pdf رد مع اقتباس #محرم, 1430هـ/13-01-2009, 10:06 ص#2إبراهيم أمين #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Apr 2007 #;المشاركات #:2,439 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf السلام عليكم ورحمة الله وبركاته ... شكراً لك ... بارك الله فيك ... وبعد إذنك أخي الكريم... هذا رابط للكتاب بصيغتين إحداهما الشاملة: http://www.dahsha.com/uploads/RuhelBayaan.rar ونرجو من الأخ الحبيب أ/ (فريد سعيد) أن يتكرم بفهرسة الكتاب وتخفيض حجمه غفر الله لنا ولكم ولجميع المسلمين رد مع اقتباس #محرم, 1430هـ/13-01-2009, 03:58 م#3فريد سعيد #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Sep 2007 #;المشاركات #:1,110 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf نعجز والله عن شكرك يا أخانا الفاضل فقد يسر الله لنا الخير على يديك . بارك الله فيك ولا حرمك عظيم الثواب يوم الحساب . ولعل الله ييسر لي تخفيض الحجم وإعادة التنسيق , لكن فيما بعد إن شاء الله لشغل في الوقت الحالي . رد مع اقتباس #صفر, 1430هـ/13-02-2009, 12:59 ص#4أبو ذر محمد #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Dec 2006 #;المشاركات #:872 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf جزاكم الله خيرا. رد مع اقتباس #صفر, 1430هـ/15-02-2009, 10:56 ص#5أبو الفداء أحمد بن طراد #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Jun 2008 #;المشاركات #:450 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf جزاك الله خيراً رد مع اقتباس #صفر, 1430هـ/15-02-2009, 12:46 م#6أبو الفداء أحمد بن طراد #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Jun 2008 #;المشاركات #:450 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf ترجمة البرسوي من الأعلام ومن معجم المؤلفين : إسماعيل حقي (000 - 1127 ه = 000 - 1715 م) إسماعيل حقي بن مصطفى الاسلامبولي الحنفي الخلوتي، المولى أبو الفداء: متصوف مفسر. تركي مستعرب. ولد في آيدوس () Aidos وسكن القسطنطينية، وانتقل إلى بروسة، وكان من أتباع الطريقة (الخلوتية) فنفي إلى تكفور طاغ، وأوذي. وعاد إلى بروسة فمات فيها. له كتب عربية وتركية. فمن العربية (روح البيان في تفسير القرآن - ط) أربعة أجزاء، يعرف بتفسير حقي، و (الرسالة الخليلية - ط) تصوف، و (الاربعون حديثا - ط) قلت: واقتنيت نسخة من كتاب له، سماه، هو أو ناسخه (الفروقات - خ) في مجلد، ابتدأه بالكلام على قواعد الكتابة العربية، ثم جعله معجما مرتبا على الحروف، في موضوعات مختلفة، وأتى بعده بباب عنوانه (الفوائد) وختمه بباب في ((الفروق من فنون شتى) (2). من الأعلام لخير الدين محمد بن محمود الزركلي الدمشقي .اهـ وقال عمر رضا بن كحالة في معجم المؤلفين : اسماعيل حقي (1063 - 1137 ه) (1653 - 1725 م) اسماعيل حقي بن مصطفى الاستانبولي أصلا، والآيدوسي مولدا، البروسوي (أبو الفداء) عالم مشارك في انواع من العلوم. توفي ببروسة. من تصانيفه الكثيرة: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن، تسهيل طريق الاصول لتيسير الوصول في التصوف، كتاب التوحيد، كتاب النجاة، وشرح الاربعين في الحديث.اهـ رد مع اقتباس #جمادى الأولى, 1433هـ/02-04-2012, 04:42 م#7عبد الحميد الأزهري #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Mar 2008 #;المشاركات #:1,073 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf رابط الكتاب على فهرس المجلس http://majles.alukah.net/mktba_majles/play-4345.html رد مع اقتباس #ربيع الثاني, 1434هـ/15-02-2013, 04:17 م#8رضا الحملاوي #;تاريخ التسجيل #:Oct 2010 #;المشاركات #:6,932 رد: روح البيان في تفسير القرآن- لإسماعيل حقي الخلوتي البروسويpdf جزاكم الله خيرا رد مع اقتباس « ترتيب غريب القرآن للسجستاني - الشيخ الدكتور إبراهيم الشربيني - عمل مدرسي بالاختبارات | حمل: الجزء الثاني من "ملء العيبة "أو"رحلة ابن رشيد السبتي ت 721 هـ " » معلومات الموضوع الذين يشاهدون الموضوع الآن: 1 (0 من الأعضاء و 1 زائر) الكلمات الدلالية لهذا الموضوع في عرض سحابة الكلمة الدلالية http://majles.alukah.net/t25398/#topضوابط المشاركة *لا تستطيع إضافة مواضيع جديدة *لا تستطيع الرد على المواضيع *لا تستطيع إرفاق ملفات *لا تستطيع تعديل مشاركاتك * *أكواد المنتدى متاحة *الابتسامات متاحة *كود [IMG]متاحة *[VIDEO] الكود هو متاحة *كود HTML معطلة *Trackbacks are متاحة *Pingbacks are متاحة *Refbacks are متاحة قوانين المنتدى ARAPÇA #Cilt 1: 506 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 2: 532 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 3: 698 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 4: 568 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 5: 614 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 6: 508 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 7: 508 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 8: 534 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 9: 626 Sayfa - Oku / İndir #Cilt 10: 558 Sayfa - Oku / İndir Toplam Sayfa sayısı (Kapaklarla Birlikte): 5652 TÜRKÇE * RUHULBEYAN TEFSİRİ - Türkçe (İlk 10 Cüz) (İndir-RAR dosyası) *RUHU'L BEYAN TEFSİRİ'NDEN SEÇMELER (EL-MÜNKIZÜ MİN-EDDALAL) *İsmail Hakkı Bursevî’nin Rûhu’l-Beyân tefsirinde hârikulâde olaylar [Extraordinary events in the commentary named Rûhu’l-Beyân of İsmail Hakkı Bursevî] =Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan (تفسير روح البيان)= Author: Ismail Haqqi al-Barousawi (died 1127 AH) شيخ اسماعيل حقي البرسوي Language: Arabic Tafsir Ruh al-Bayan is one of the famous Sufi Tafsirs of Quran, popular in Sunni scholars and often quoted from. Arabic version contains 10 volumes. It has also been translated in Urdu by Mufti Faiz Ahmed Owaisi. The author Sheikh Ismail Haqqi was a great sheikh of Naqshbandi Mujaddidi order and belonged to the Khalidi branch of this order. One of his Turkish books has been translated into English with the name "kernel of kernels". #Volume 1: 506 pages - Read / Download #Volume 2: 532 pages - Read / Download #Volume 3: 698 pages - Read / Download #Volume 4: 568 pages - Read / Download #Volume 5: 614 pages - Read / Download #Volume 6: 508 pages - Read / Download #Volume 7: 508 pages - Read / Download #Volume 8: 534 pages - Read / Download #Volume 9: 626 pages - Read / Download #Volume 10: 558 pages - Read / Download Total Pages (including covers): 5652